Home is where the Heart is
by frizz-it-ball
Summary: At hogwarts, something happens to make Lily leave. Starts as a Lily/Sirius...but will eventually be Lily/James
1. New Friends?

It was a cold morning, but the happy feeling inside the Evens house made up for it. Lily was so excited; she had just gotten an owl inviting her to go to Hogwarts. Since she came from a muggle family, she was surprised she was accepted.  
  
She and her mom had gone out shopping for her school cloths and supplies over three weeks ago, but it hadn't been easy. They were in a totally different world when they went into Diagon Alley, and it had been quite a shock. Lily hadn't expected it to be like everyday London, but she didn't expect to see hundreds or small witches and wizards wandering around the streets in funny looking robes. Also, the goblins in the bank had given her quite a shock, and she still didn't have this strange new currency figured out.  
  
Despite all of this, Lilly still hadn't figured out her biggest problem, where was platform 9 ¾ ? She had been to the train station hundreds of time before, and had never noticed that platform.  
  
She decided not to worry about that for the moment, right now she was still trying to cram all of her books and robes into her new trunk.  
  
Miles away, James and his family were packing into a ministry car.  
  
"Now James, I want you to behave yourself while you are away! I know you have a tendency to.how should I put this.. misbehave, and I don't want you getting into any trouble."  
  
"Mom, I'm not two!" James yelled turning around and closing his eyes.  
  
"Well, sometimes you act like it!" his dad said in a stern voice. "We'll have no more of this foolish fighting, it's ridiculous!"  
  
With that the butler shut the door and they drove away.  
  
When they got to the station, any tense feeling was gone with the excitement. James had been waiting for this year his whole life. Everyone in his family had gone to Hogwarts, so it was no surprise when he got is owl. Also, he already knew the headmaster, Jundrick Melenkow, and most of the teachers because of his fathers job in the ministry.  
  
"Hurry up James, the train will be leaving soon!" his mom bellowed from fifteen feet in front of him, "You don't want to miss the train on your first year!"  
  
"So it'd be ok to miss it next year then, right?" he smiled, starting to speed up a little.  
  
His father turned to look at him, with a serious expression on his face. "There will be no talking back like that at school.right?!?"  
  
"Sure, whatever dad," he paused for a second," but you might want to hurry, mom looks like she going to pop if we don't get there on time."  
  
"Mom, where are you going?" Lily yelled after her running mother. "the train doesn't leave for another half an hour!"  
  
"Yes, dear I know this, but don't you see that family up ahead of us?"  
  
"No. what are you talking about?" she wined.  
  
"Well, they were talking about not missing the train the first year, and I think they're going to the Hogwarts platform, now hurry or we'll loose them!"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes but sped up, so she wouldn't lose her mom. "So (puff) we're following (puff) some family who (puff) may or may not (puff) be going the same (puff) place we are, (puff) that makes sense!"  
  
"Oh, stop complaining," she scolded, "We don't have time for that!"  
  
Half an hour later, after carefully following that family through the wall between platforms nine and ten, Lily and her mother started to get Lilie's trunk onto the train. Even though Lily had packed it completely full, it wasn't too heavy.  
  
"So you're sure you packed everything, right honey?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I got it all."  
  
"You think."  
  
"I did, and if I didn't, I'll send you an owl so you can send me whatever I might have forgotten!" Lilly rolled her eyes and have her trunk the final push to get it on the train.  
  
"Well I guess this is it." Lily's mom said," I'm going to miss you!"  
  
"Yeah, and I'll miss you," Lilly said eager to get on the train, because it was getting ready to leave. "I'll write you sometime this week ok?"  
  
"Write me today!" "I'll see.well I have to go, bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Mrs. Evens yelled as Lily disappeared from her sight onto the train. She was going to miss her daughter, but she knew this was going to be the best place for her.  
  
"Hey, is anyone sitting here?"  
  
"Oh, no go ahead. By the way, my name is Black, Sirius Black."  
  
"Oh, hello," Lily said while walking into the small compartment, "my name's Lily Evens."  
  
"So is it your first year as well?"  
  
"Yeah, I had no idea I was a witch until I got my letter, I thought it was a joke at first, but obviously not."  
  
"Oh, so you come from a muggle family? That's pretty cool. Everyone in my family is a wizard or a witch, but I was surprised when I got accepted, because I'm not that er.smart." He said, smiling a little.  
  
As Lily laughed, she couldn't help but think that his smile was kind of cute. "I'm sure it's not all that bad," she said smiling"  
  
"Apparently, you don't know Sirius!" said a voice from the door.  
  
"Ah, James," Sirius yelled standing up, "where have you been?"  
  
"You try getting out of my mom's death grip, not an easy task!" he laughed. "And who are you may I ask?" he said looking at Lily.  
  
"Oh, I'm Lily, Lily Evens. It's my first year."  
  
"Lily comes from a muggle family," Sirius blurted.  
  
"Oh, well hi Lily, and bye, because you're in my seat." James said ignoring the confused look on Sirius' face. "There are other compartments with girls in them, you should go find one and leave my friend and I alone!"  
  
"James what are you talking about?" Sirius asked.  
  
"She should just go ok? Well bye."  
  
"Ok, fine! I'll go!" Lily yelled opening the door and slamming it shut.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?" Sirius yelled, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO THAT!"  
  
"God, it's just a girl, get over it." James said as he rolled his eyes. "Hey, can you believe the Cannons lost in quidditch last week?"  
  
After that, Lily wasn't quite sure where to go. Every compartment she went to had at least four people in it already, so there was no room for her.  
  
Finally, she had some luck. It was the last compartment, in the corner of the train. She knocked on the door, and almost instantly a girl opened the door.  
  
"Hey, I'm Lily, is there any room in your compartment by any chance, all of the others are full."  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure. Come in!" the girl said opening the door completely, giving Lily room to slide in. "I'm Morgan, and this," she said pointing at the other girl in the compartment, "is Kelsey."  
  
"Oh, hi, and thank you so much, I've been to every compartment, and they're all full!"  
  
"Really, there's usually no problem fining one. Were you late for the train or something?" Kelsey asked confused.  
  
"Well," Lily said sitting down, "actually I was in one, but some James kid kicked me out, saying I should leave Sirius and him alone."  
  
"Oh, that explains a lot," Morgan said rolling her eyes, "James is a really big snot, or so I've heard, I've never actually met him, but everyone who has says the same thing. Well, except Sirius, I think he's his only friend right now."  
  
"That's sort of sad, but your right, it does explain it." Lilly said laughing.  
  
"So it's your first year fight?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Yeah, how bout you two?"  
  
"Well," started Kelsey, "It's Morgan's first, but it's my third. It's really fun here, I hate leaving for the summer."  
  
"That's so cool! I've been waiting to come ever since I got my letter. It was a huge surprise though.because nobody else in my family is a witch." Lily said starting to explain all about her life. She had a good feeling about them, they seemed so nice, and like maybe they would all soon be friends. Little did she know, that soon, what she thought was going to be a good year, was about to start crashing down, and much sooner than she thought. 


	2. Lost Friends Lead to a New Friend

A/N: Hey! Sorry the last chapter was so short. This is my first time writing for fanfiction, so please, if you have any comments on how I can write better, tell me! Thanks A Lot!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you might recognize from HP!!!  
"So," Kelsey said with a slight smirk on her face, "you're a mudblood then?" At that Morgan's face changed instantly from confusion to an evil smile.  
  
"A what?" Lily asked totally confused.  
  
At that, the two girls just laughed, and then Morgan took out her wand and suddenly a green light flashed and Lily was thrown out of the compartment. After flying through the door, she fell to the ground after hitting her head on the compartment door across the hall.  
  
Before she fainted, Lily heard laughing, and the slamming of a door.  
  
"What was that noise?" asked a yawning Sirius.  
  
"How should I know?" asked a slightly annoyed James. "Why don't you go see?" Suddenly, after hearing doors sliding open, they heard screams.  
  
"Come on.we have to go see!" Sirius yelled standing up and suddenly not tired any more.  
  
"Oh my god! Who is she?"  
  
"Does anyone know her?"  
  
"How did that happen?"  
  
The whole train was in a state of confusion until they heard a loud pop. Suddenly an old man appeared. His hair was starting to gray, and he had the beginning of a beard. He had half-moon spectacles as glasses, and his presence seemed to bring an air of security.  
  
"What happened here?" he asked looking straight at Kelsey and Morgan.  
  
"I don't know." Kelsey Started  
  
"We just heard a bang, and when we came out she was right here, on the ground." Morgan finished. "Right," the old man said looking very upset. "All of you go back to your compartments. And you two," he said looking at Morgan and Kelsey trough his half-moon glasses, "when you get to school, I expect you to go straight to my office, and not to lie to me ever again!"  
  
With that the man shooed all of the kids back to their compartments, and popped out again, taking the unconscious Lily with him.  
  
"Wasn't that that Laura girl you were talking to earlier?" James asked pulling his robes on.  
  
"You mean Lily? Yeah, I think it was," Sirius said buttoning up his, "I wonder what happened to her."  
  
"Who cares," James retorted, "What I want to know is who was that man?"  
  
"Probably a teacher or something, who cares?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." James yawned patting down his black hair that never seemed to be neat. "Hey do you know how much longer we have until we get there?"  
  
"Do I look like a genius or something?" Sirius said rolling his eyes.  
  
"No, I guess your right!"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"You said it, not me!" laughed James sitting down.  
  
Half an hour later the train arrived at the school. Everyone was hrried to either boats or carriages, and then over to the school.  
  
When the first years finally arrived in the entrance hall, they noticed all of the teachers seemed very upset. They also noticed that Morgan was instantly rushed away by a stern looking professor.  
  
"Wonder what that's about?" Sirius asked watching Morgan walk away.  
  
"Hm, one guess Einstein," James said rolling her eyes.  
  
"All first years need to gather in the great hall right now for the sorting ceremony." Said the stern looking professor, turning around and heading toward the doors.  
  
Almost half an hour later, after the sorting was done, James and Sirius were sitting next to each other at the Gryffindor table when they noticed the old man walking into the hall, with Lily following him. The stern professer pointed Lily to the Griffindor table, and then sat down next to the old man at the professors' table.  
  
Just then the old man stood up. "If you'll all please listren!" at that the entire room stopped talking and turned to look at him. "As most of you may have noticed, I am the new headmaster here in Hogwarts. My name is Professor Dumbledor. "  
  
A rush of confused whispers and questions followed this.  
  
"Ahem. I'm not through! First I want to apologize to all second years and up who have heard this speech before. The Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students always," he said seeming to look straight at James and Sirius.  
  
'How would he know I would do something like that?' James thought. He wasn't sure why, but he seemed to already have respect for this new headmaster.  
  
After Dumbledors' speech was done, the four tables filled with food, and the talking started all over again.  
  
"Lily are you alright?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Who did it?"  
  
"Was is Morgan?"  
  
"No, was it Kelsey?" Lily was bombarded with questions, and wasn't sure how to answer any of them.  
  
"I-I d-d-don't know," she tried to say, her eyes starting to fill up with tears.  
  
"Will all of you just leave he alone?" Sirius interrupted. "She obviously doesn't want to talk about it, so just drop it!"  
  
At that, everyone turned toward their friends and started talking about classes, food, or whatever else.  
  
"Thanks, I." Lily started.  
  
"Forget it, it's nor problem." Sirius said. "You are alright though.?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Lily said smiling.  
  
"Wonderful," James said sarcastically, "Now if you'll excuse us, my friend and I were talking!"  
  
"Fine then," Lily said rolling her eyes, "talk to you later Sirius?"  
  
"Yes, defiantly!" he answered glaring at James. With that Lily stood up and moved to another end of the table. "What's your problem?" Sirius asked James gritting his teeth.  
  
"What's yours?" James retorted rolling his eyes. "She's just some snotty know-it all girl."  
  
"You don't know that!" Sirius spat, "You don't know anything about her! Why are you treating her like dirt?!?"  
  
" I'm not!" James yelled, "You're the one who's totally ignoring me, and we've been friends for a lot longer than you've known her!"  
  
"Get over it, you're being so selfish! I can't even talk to another person without you being a snot!"  
  
"Well if I'm that bad, maybe we shouldn't be friends!"  
  
"Yeah, I think your right. Consider our friendship over!" Sirius snapped turning away from James, standing up, and walking toward Lily.  
  
"Hey Lily." Sirius said sitting down next to her, "I'm really sorry about James, he's been really weird lately."  
  
"Oh, it's ok." She said "I hoe I didn't cause any problems between you two."  
  
"Well, we're not talking right now," he said, but quickly added, "but it's not your fault. He's been strange lately, and I'm not quite sure why."  
  
"If you're sure, I wouldn't want to break apart friends."  
  
"No, don't worry about it."  
  
Lily and Sirius spent the rest of dinner talking and laughing, and finally said goodbye when it was time to go to their respective dorms.  
  
"See you tomorrow I guess." Lily said smiling.  
  
"Yeah. I'll be waiting." Sirius said watching her turn away, and walk up the stairs. He was feeling weird. He had never been such good friends with a girl before. Also, he wasn't sure, but he was starting to think that maybe he wanted to be more than friends with her.  
  
A/N: Ok there it is.chapter 2! This is fun writing, and I hope that whoever is reading this.*Hint* *Hint* *Nudge* *Nudge* *Wink* *Wink* mnp.lol!!! Please keep reviewing, and I'll keep updating! 


	3. A Small Adventure

A/N: Ok, I'm back again. I know the story is starting out sort of slow, but I am going somewhere with this, promise. Please review, I'm trying to get as many chapters up as I can, but I'm really busy this month, so no promises!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing HP, just the plot and minor characters.  
The next few weeks passed quickly with Sirius and Lily spending more and more time together. Sirius was noticing that he was starting to like Lily more and more every time he saw or spoke to her, but he didn't know if she felt the same.  
  
Lily wasn't quite sure either. She knew she liked him a lot, and probably more than a friend, but she didn't know if she wanted a boyfriend. But, she did feel so good when he was around, like she could forget all of her problems.  
  
"Hey, Lily?" Sirius asked one morning at breakfast.  
  
"Yeah?" she questioned looking up from her toast.  
  
"Um, would you maybe want to, uh," he started  
  
Right then a scream filled the air. It was high-pitched, and made Lilies ears ring. "Oh my god!" she yelled, "What is that?"  
  
"I don't know," Sirius started, but suddenly the noise stopped.  
  
Then, Dumbledoor stood up, and called for everyone to report to their common rooms immediately, and to stat there for the remainder of the day. ".and food will be brought up to you at meal times." he finished.  
  
"I wonder what's happening?" Lily said looking worried. "It must be really bad for us to have to stay in the common rooms all day!"  
  
"Yeah, I know." Sirius said, looking more sad than worried.  
  
"So what were you going to ask me earlier?" Lily said half an hour later. They had all been shoved into the common rooms, and told to stay there, no exceptions. Sirius and her were sitting in two chairs in the corner of the room, as far away from James as possible. "Oh, um I was going to ask if maybe sometime we could do our homework together."  
  
"But, we already do homework together." Lilly said rolling her eyes. "Or should I say I do our homework." she added laughing.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that's right." Sirius said looking a bit relieved, "guess I wasn't thinking."  
  
"Some things never change," said a voice over Lily's shoulders.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked glaring at James.  
  
"I just wanted to visit my old acquaintances," he said with a slight smile sitting down next to Lily.  
  
"Well, nobody here wants to talk to you." Sirius said gritting his teeth. "So why don't you just leave?"  
  
"Well, actually I don't feel like it." James said leaning back in his chair and shutting his eyes.  
  
"Will you just go away?" Sirius said standing up and glaring at James more than ever.  
  
"What, you want me to leave you and your girlfriend alone?" James said smiling, and glancing at Lily before returning Sirius' glare.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sirius said confused. "Like you know anything! We're not."  
  
"Yeah, we don't feel that way about each other," Lily said looking at James, "we're just friends."  
  
At that Sirius' face dropped, "Yeah, just friends," he whispered.  
  
"Whatever you say," James said, his smile fading a little noticing Sirius' face. "Hey, I was gonna run down to the kitchen and grab a snack, do either of you wanna come with me?"  
  
"But we're not supposed to go anywhere," Lily snapped.  
  
"So, I have a way that nobody will notice us." James said with an evil smirk, "So what do you think? Do either of you want to come?" "I don't think that's such a good idea." Lily said looking a little bit worried.  
  
"But I'm hungry," Sirius started, "and we're not getting anything else until lunch! I don't think I can last much longer!"  
  
"But the professors wouldn't make us stay in our common rooms all day if we weren't in any danger." Lily interrupted, looking very worried, "I don't think it's such a good idea!"  
  
"Well, I'm hungry so I'm going to go," Sirius said looking at Lily, "ok with you James?"  
  
"Yup, that's fine here," James said with a barely visible smile, "So how 'bout it Lily, you coming or not?"  
  
"But," she said looking at Sirius for help, "I don't think any of us should go!"  
  
"You don't have to come Lily," Sirius said not really looking at her, "but me and James are, so decide quick."  
  
"Um.fine, ok fine," Lily said looking very scared, "but if we get caught, I'm baling you both!"  
  
"No problem," James said with the evil grin coming back to his face, "my plan is fool-proof!"  
  
"What exactly is your plan?" Sirius asked taking the words right out of Lily's mouth.  
  
"Well," James said leaning in a little, "I got a present from my dad in the mail a few days ago, and I've been dying to try it out!"  
  
"Well, what is it?" Lily asked a bit impatient.  
  
James smiled. He had their attention, and he didn't want to lose it. He didn't like having no friends, and he missed Sirius, although he wasn't too wild about Lily tagging along. "An invisibility cloak!"  
Five minutes later, the group had gotten under the cloak, and carefully made their way to the door. Not only once had Lily come centimeters from knocking into somebody, and landing all of them on the floor. She still didn't like the idea of sneaking out, but she hated the idea of being stuck in the common room, with no food for that matter.  
  
So here she was, breaking probably 50 rules not even a month into school. "So where exactly is the kitchen, and what makes you think whoever is in there will actually let you have food?  
  
"Your new at this aren't you?" James said rolling his eyes, and turning to look at Lily. "Rule number one is don't ever talk! You may not see anybody right now, but I assure you there is a teacher somewhere around here," he whispered, "and if we get caught because of your talking, you'll have nobody but yourself to blame!" he gave her a small glare and added, "And as for the food, the house elves will be begging us to take more than we will, don't worry. And be quiet."  
  
Lily opened her mouth to say something to the effect of 'Get over yourself and walk.' but changed her mind and just glared instead.  
About ten minutes later, the three arrived at a giant painting of a bowl of fruit. James reached up, tickled the pear, and a door appeared and opened, letting them inside.  
  
"May I help you please sir, sir, ma'am? PLEASE???" a tiny female elf said the second James pulled off the cloak.  
  
"What did I tell you?" James whispered looking at Lily. "Yes, actually we were sort of hungry. Do you have anything made right now?"  
  
"I think I have just the thing!" the small elf laughed turning around and vanishing. Not two minutes later, the elf returned with a tray of food three times the size of her. "Is this alright?" she asked in a tiny voice.  
  
The three beamed. The tray was filled with pastries, cakes, meat, juices, pudding, toast and anything else they could even think of wanting.  
  
"Oh my," Lily gasped, "this is amazing! Thank you so much!" she said looking at the elf.  
  
The elf beamed and said, "Henea only wises to please ma'am, sir, and sir!"  
After stuffing their faces full of all different kinds of food, the three concluded their adventure buy stuffing their pockets full, in case they needed an afternoon snack.  
  
"Well, are you both ready to leave?" James said stuffing one last cake into his robe.  
  
"Yeah, I am," Lily said looking at Sirius, "are you?"  
  
"Are you kidding? As much food as I want, and you think I'm done? I still have plenty of space left!" Sirius said smiling, "And like I could waste all of these wonderful cakes." He added looking at Henea.  
  
The elf just blushed, and after asking if they would be needing anything else, popped away.  
  
It took Sirius only another minute or so to completely fill his pocket and eat another cake before they left. Lily was pleasantly surprised; she thought it was going to be a horrible experience that she would want to forget about as soon as possible. But, on the contrary, she had had the time of her life. She liked spending time with Sirius, and she decided that she would have to seal with James, because they were old friends.  
  
"That was fun," Lily whispered smiling. "We should do that again sometime."  
  
"Yeah, it was," Sirius said, still chewing his last cake.  
  
"Shh." James said suddenly looking serious.  
  
"Oh don't be so worried!" Lilly said rolling her eyes. "We're not going to get caught just because of our whispering. We'll hear any professors befor they hear us, and besides they can't even see us!"  
  
"I said shh." James retorted.  
  
"She's right James," Sirius butted in, "Relax, if we were going to get caught we would have already."  
  
"No, that's not it!" James said sounding annoyed, "I think I hear voices!"  
  
At that there was complete silence until Sirius added, "Yeah me too."  
  
The three weren't expecting what they saw when they turned the corner. Sirius dropped the cake he was nibbling on, James stifled a gasp, and Lily screamed, before fainting.  
  
Lucky for the three of them, Sirius noticed how much it would hurt Lily, and covered her mouth, stifling her scream, and caught her before she fell onto the floor.  
  
What they saw would change their lives forever, especially Lilies.  
A/N: Lol, I love cliffhangers! Ok, so I don't really when I'm reading a story, but it just seemed to fit. Or else I have to stop because I want to update this chapter, and I can't type anymore---choir concert! Well I'll try to write again tomorrow.but we have festival so no promises! Thank you to the three of you who reviewed, I appreciate all of your comments! Please keep reviewing!!!!! I hope you like my story so far! 


	4. A Letter Home

A/N: Hey! Snow day!!! Yea! I probably wouldn't have been able to update or anything until the weekend it it wasn't for all of the snow last night! So here I go!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from the books, just the plot and minor characters! (Also I'm very sorry I've only been doing one of these about every other chapter.it seems to slip my mind!)  
  
Lily's mother woke up early on the bright Saturday morning. Ever since she could remember Saturday had been her favorite day. Why? She couldn't tell you, because she didn't know herself. Perhaps it was because it was the first day of the weekend, or because she had been born on a Saturday, maybe it just happened for no reason.  
  
"What do you want for breakfast ma'am?" a butler asked her from in the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, how about just toast for right now," she started, "I'll eat more when Mr. Evans and Petunia wake."  
  
"Yes ma'am." The butler replied starting to make her morning snack.  
"Darling you need to wake up, it's time for our morning jog." Mr. Potter urged.  
  
"Just one more minute," Mrs. Potter said yawning, "I'm just so tired this morning!"  
  
"Ok fine," Mr. Potter said rolling his eyes, "we'll delay our morning jog so you can sleep more. Do you want anything for breakfast now?"  
  
"Oh," Mrs. Potter said sitting up in bed, "yes, I want toast with strawberry jelly, scrambled eggs, grapefruit with sugar on the side, pancakes, a few pieces of French toast, some bacon, a sausage link or two, and a small glass of orange juice." She said smiling. After seeing the very confused look on Mr. Potters face quickly added, "Just tell the kitchen I want the usual."  
  
"That I can do," Mr. Potter said smiling, "Well, we know where James got his appetite don't we?"  
  
"Ma'am, a letter for you," the butler said bowing and handing a small letter to Mrs. Evans.  
  
"Oh," said Mrs. Evans looking up from the morning newspaper, "thank you."  
  
She looked at the letter currishly, 'The mail doesn't come for another hour or so' she thought to herself. Then she looked at the return address, all it said was "Hogwarts". 'Oh, it must be from Lily' she smiled to herself, 'about time she wrote me!'  
  
She quickly started to open the letter. At a first glance, she could tell the note wasn't from Lily because the handwriting was too neat. No offence to Lily but her handwriting was had never been very good.  
  
To Mr. and Mrs. Evans, I have some very important news concerning your daughter, Lily Evans.  
  
The letter then went on to explain about all that has happened lately at Hogwarts, and how they need to come immediately. It urged them to pack their things, and clear away their fireplaces. It said something about traveling by the floo network, and a witch coming to pick them up around 2:00pm.  
  
It then went onto explain what Lily saw, that made her faint, and who was with her. It said that she wouldn't be in trouble, that is, if she made it.  
  
The letter ended with, "Come on swift feet. Be strong, and be ready for what will undoubtedly be very hard for you."  
  
Graciously Yours, Professor Albus Dumbledoor Headmaster Of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Miles away, Mr. Potter received a similar letter, only his concerning James. Also, instead of traveling by the floo network, they were urged to appearate into Hogsmade, where a carriage would pick them up and then take them to Hogwarts.  
  
Mrs. Evans was in shock. She didn't think anything could happen to her daughter while she was at Hogwarts. "Get my coat!" she yelled at the maids, "And please wake Mr. Evans," she said to the butler starting to cry.  
  
"Darling what's wrong?" Mr. Evans asked coming from out of the bedroom. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"We got a letter," she started, but after starting to cry handed it to him and sat down on one of their couches. "I don't know what to do." She said breaking into uncontrollable tears.  
  
"Don't worry honey, we'll get through this." Mr. Evans said sitting down next to her, and giving her an enormous hug.  
  
"That poor girl!" Mrs. Potter cried, "We need to leave immediately!"  
  
"I agree totally," Mr. Potter said finishing his coffe with a very worried look on his face. He then turned to look at the maid standing in the doorway, "If you'll please pack our bags? Enough to last a week or so."  
  
The maid bowed and left the room, hurrying to get the bags ready.  
  
Around 12:30 the Potters were ready to leave. They appearated in front of the Three Broomsticks, and were greated by a school carriage, just as the letter had said.  
  
When they got to the school, Professor Dumbledoor was waiting for them. "Welcome," he said in a grave voice, "I wish your visit had been on happy terms, but I'm afraid that the times are anything but happy at the moment. Now, If you'll follow me, I'll take you to the hospital wing where you'll see Harry and Sirius, who you apparently know, and Lily, who I believe you do not."  
  
"Thank you professor," Mrs. Potter said before silent tears started falling down her face.  
  
"We appreciate your swiftness in alerting us on this subject," said Mr. Potter putting his arm around Mrs. Potter for support.  
At exactly 2, the Evans heard a loud pop from in the other room. "What was that?" Mrs. Evans asked in a worried tone.  
  
"I'm not sure," replied Mr. Evans, "I'll go see." He stood up and slowly started heading toward the door when a stern-looking woman appeared at the door. Mr. Evans looked startled, and Mrs. Evans stifled a scream.  
  
"Oh," said the woman, "I'm sorry to frighten you. My name is Professor Mcgonnagal, from Hogwarts," she added noticing a confused look on the face. "I'm here to take you to the school so you can see your daughter.  
  
The confusion left, and sadness took its place. "Forgive us," Mr. Evans said trying to smile, "this had been really hard for the both of us."  
  
"Of course," said the Professor, the stern look leaving her face, and a sympathetic face taking its place, "I understand completely. If you have your bags, we can be on our way."  
  
It took the Evans about a half an hour to get the concept of floo travel, and another ten minutes or so to actually appear in the fireplace of the Three Broomsticks. Professor McGonagall then hurried them outside, carrying their bags, and into a school carriage.  
  
On the way there, she explained that the Potters were already there, and more about Lily. "I know this will be very hard for you to take, but this is something you both need to hear." Her face looked solemn as she continued, "As you know, she fainted from the shock of what she saw, but recently, we have found out that it may not have been the shock at all. It may have been the thing itself." She then went into more detail.and finally they arrived at the school.  
  
They slowly made their way up to the door, where they left their stuff. Professor McGonagall then hurried them to the hospital wing.  
  
"James!" Mrs. Potter screamed the moment she saw her son sitting on the bed. "How are you darling, oh I, I mean we were so worried!"  
  
"I'm ok," James had said taking a deep breath. Honestly he was anything but ok. What he had seen, it was an image that would never leave him, a vision that would haunt him for the rest of his life. He couldn't even imagine how Lily must have felt after seeing that.and as much as he didn't like her, he didn't want her to die from this.  
  
The three of them had sat there talking for a little over an hour when they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Mrs. Potter could faintly hear sniffling, and could guess only too well who was coming. As nosey as she usually was, Mrs. Potter, understanding how terrible this would be for them, stayed where she was.  
  
When they reached the hospital wing, Professor McGonagall showed them to Lily's bed. "She is unconscious right now, but we are working hard to bring her back."  
  
At this Mrs. Evans broke into tears. She completely blamed herself for all of this. If she hadn't convinced Mr. Evans into letting Lily go to Hogwarts, none of this would have happened.  
  
"Thank you professor," Mr. Evans said giving his wife a big hug.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," Professor McGonagall said looking very sad, "the headmaster will be in shortly to talk with you."  
  
"Ok, thank you," Mr. Evans said looking sadly at Lily.  
  
It was killing Mrs. Potter, because she couldn't go talk to the Evans. She was the kind of person who always needs to be talking, but she couldn't even imagine how they must be feeling right now.so she didn't dare talk to them.  
  
Just then Dumbledoor walked in, and headed straight toward the Evans'. "Mr., Mrs. Evans," he said standing in front of them, "I'm so sorry for what happened. I don't know what I can say besides I'm very, very sorry. However, we have made some some very important discoveries, some good, some so horrible I don't even want to think of them. If you'll join me now in my office, I will tell you everything." He turned around and started heading toward the door, and after a little thought, added "Mr., Mrs. Potter, you may both also join us if you'd like. Because this does greatly involve you as well, I think you should hear this as well."  
A/N: Smiles evily! OMG---this took so long to get up.and it's not even that long! It's because I've been so busy! I'll try to get more up soon!!! I promise you'll know what happened to Lilly in the next chapter! 


	5. An Expliantion

A/N: Ok, I'm back! I've been so busy, but everything will be slowing down soon enough, and I'll have more time to update. Like I promised in my last chapter, you'll find out what the three saw that made everything so messed up. Please r/r!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or anything else you recognize from the HP books! Don't sue me, I don't have any money anyway! It would do you no good. I'm not making any money off of this, and I'm not taking credit for HP characters..so I hope that about does it.. (  
"First I want to tell you all that Lily will live." Dumbledoor sat across from the Evans and the Potters. He had a sparkle in his eye, but there was no hint of a smile on his face. "For others, this news isn't so good. A third year Gryffindor has been expelled from school, and a young lady by the name of Myrtle has unfortunately died."  
  
"Oh my." Mrs. Potter said with tears filling her eyes.  
  
"How, what exactly is causing all of this?" Mr. Evens asked sounding very sad, and with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"I'm very sorry," the headmaster said sadly, "let me start at the beginning. Long ago it was rumored that there was a hidden chamber in the school. It was called the chamber of secrets. I could go on for quite a long time telling you the stories of how the castle was searched all over, but that would be wasting all of our time, and we have more important things to discuss at the moment. Anyway, one thing I must tell you is that there was rumored to be a monster in the chamber, a monster that would be controlled by only the most evil spirited person ever. After searching the castle many a time, and finding no such chamber, the headmaster at that time decided there was no such chamber, and it was almost forgotten. Over the summer, a message appeared on the wall, saying the chamber had been opened. Earlier on the day of the accident, Myrtle was taken by the monster, and killed. That will explain the scream that many of the kids heard over breakfast. We believe we have caught the person responsible, and that student, Hagrid is his name, has been expelled from the school, and his wand has been snapped." He stopped then and looked at them, and saw the terror in their eyes.  
  
"Well, how did that happen to Lily? How did she faint, and not the other two who were with her?" Mrs. Evans asked quietly.  
  
"That, my dear lady, we don't know." Dumbledoor looked sad, "We still don't know what monster it was that caused all of this, but Madame Pomphrey believes she can heal Lily with a simple potion. We should have her up in a day or two. I know that sounds long, but worse things could have happened." At this his voice trailed off, and the sparkle in his eye seemed to be gone. "If there is nothing else, you ahould all return to either your rooms, or the hospital wing. All of your meals will be served to you in your rooms until you leave here. If there is anything you need, anything at all, just tell either myself, or one of the other professors and we will do all we can to help you."  
  
With that the four devastated patents stood and left the room. Without a word to each other they all made their way to the hospital wing. It was too much for them all to handle, a girl dying, and Lily not even being back up for another two days?  
  
When they got to the hospital wing, the two families went separate ways. The Evans made their way over to Lily's bed, and pulled up two chairs so they could sit and be with her. The Potters tired to get by James, but the nurse wasn't keen on him having visitors.  
  
"He needs his rest! I understand that u want to talk with him but now really isn't the time.  
  
"How dare you say we cannot see our son?" Mr. Potter said in a serious tone. If there was any doubt in his voice, his face got rid of it. He looked as if he would kill anyone who got in the way of him talking to his son.  
  
"Ok, fine," the nurse said, looking very scared, "but try not to be loud, or get him upset. Also, if he tries to sleep, let him. Now, may I add, is not the time for questions either."  
  
Glaring at the nurse Mr. and Mrs. Potter pulled two chairs up by their son's bed so they could talk for a few moments. Much to their annoyance, the nurse insisted on them leaving, because it was time for James to sleep. Although they didn't like being told what to do, they both agreed, seeing as James's eyes were getting heavy, and he was half asleep the entire time they were talking.  
  
The Evans were very sad they had to, but they decided they should go when the parents of the girl came. They didn't know what they would be able to say. Also, they thought they'd seem rude if they only wanted to talk about Lily, when she had only fainted, and their daughter had died.  
  
They made their way to their rooms quickly, and were amazed at the size of them. They knew that the castle was very big, but they had no idea that it was this big. They quickly unpacked their things, and sat down to the large dinner that was brought up to them by some sort of elf thing.  
  
"I don't want Lily at this school anymore. I can't see it being safe at all." Mr. Evans said.  
  
"I agree, but."  
  
"But what? From what I see nothing good has come from this school. We've spent all this money to send her here, and buy her all of these things, and now this happens?" He was starting to get upset, and was raising his voice. "I love her too much to let something like this happen again!"  
  
"This might never happen again though." Mrs. Evans said trying her best to sound calm. "We should give this school another chance. She's only been here like a week."  
  
"That's exactly it!" Mr. Evans yelled, "She's only been here a week, and she almost died! Another girl did! How can you not want to take her away?"  
  
"We can't.not without talking to her. She might want to stay."  
  
"I don't care what she wants! She doesn't know whats right for her! She's only 10, she doesn't understand!"  
  
"She'll be 11 soon you know." Mrs. Evans said trying one last time to calm her husband down.  
  
"I don't care about her age!" He retorted standing up. "She doesn't know what best for her! She's coming home right after these weirdoes fix what they caused to happen to her!"  
  
With that he sat back down and continued his meal. It was apparent in his face that the conversation was over, and that his decision was final, and that his mind was made up. Mrs. Evans had learned years ago that arguing would only make things worse, so she dropped it, but still didn't agree with the decision that was made.  
  
A/N: So there you are! I'll probably update again today.SNOW DAY! lol Oh, and I just want to mention that I do know that Dumbledoor wasn't headmaster at the time that the chamber was opened, and all of the times sort of conflict..but hey.it's my story.so you all will just have to deal with it I guess.lol.j/k.but please no yelling at me for that, find it in yourself to forgive me. Review please!!! Thank You to all of you who have read this far! 


	6. Home

A/N: Omg I have no excuse for not having updated for so long.well actually I do. I was going to totally re-do this ff but I decided to give it one last try before I went to such drastic measures, I'm hoping this poor ff can be saved. Please please please forgive me for not updating sooner-I'm so sorry! Well here goes nothing.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of this.except the plot of course. Everything you recognize from the Harry Potter books belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling..I am simply borrowing them for the purpose of this story, and am not making any money!  
  
The next morning, Mr. Evans decision was firmly planted in his head. After a short breakfast with his wife, the two of them slowly made their way down to the hospital wing. After countless tries to change his mind, Mrs. Evans had decided it was of no use, and was going to try to make the best of things.  
  
"Is she up yet?" Mr. Evans asked the nurse in a stern tone wanting no more of an answer than 'yes' or 'no', and no long lectures about how he shouldn't be here.  
  
"Yes, sir she is but I must insist that.."  
  
"Please then, give us our privacy." Mrs. Evans interrupted, knowing that her husband was very upset at the moment and that anything more from this woman would result in a lot of yelling.  
  
The woman left, and immediately the two parents went over to their daughters' bedside. She was rolled over facing the other way, but at the sound of people moving she turned around.  
  
"Oh darling, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Evans asked pulling her daughter into a bear hug.  
  
"Like I can't breath." Lily managed to get out.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Mrs. Evans said with a tear in her eye, "I-we were so worried about you."  
  
"Mom, it's alright. I'll be ok. Madam Pomphrey said I can go back to classes on Monday. It'll be so good to see all of my friends again because I missed them so much!  
  
At this statement Mrs. Evans broke into uncontrollable tears. "Mom, whats wrong?" Lily asked, suddenly very worried.  
  
"Y-you..w-won't.."  
  
"Love, what your mother is trying to say is that you won't be seeing of your friends again, and you won't return to you schooling on Monday. We've decided, that this school has had no benefits of any kind, and that only harm will come from this. I have arranged for you to have a private tutor who will come to our home once a day for an hour to give you lessons. Of course you won't keep up with the other students in your grade, but it is the only way I see fit for you to be able to keep studying magic."  
  
At this Lily broke into tears. She barely noticed Madam Pomphrey telling her parents they should probably leave, and escorting to the door. The last thing she noticed was a birthday card on her side table reading "Happy Birthday Lily! We love you-Mom and Dad"  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Happy Birthday Lily!"  
  
When Lily opened her eyes the first thing she noticed was complete white. Slowly she turned around revealing where the sound had come from. Sirius was sitting on a stool right next to her bed, with a brightly wrapped present held in his hand.  
  
"Hey," she said weakly, doing her best to put on a smile.  
  
"Um, Lily, I heard about what happened, with your parents an all..and I wanted to give you this, so you'll always remember me." With these words he handed her the small box. She slowly took of the wrapping paper, and set it by her feet. Then she carefully opened the box, revealing the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, although she had no idea what it was.  
  
In her mind, it was too beautiful for words to decribe it, but if she had to she would have said this: At first sight, it looks like an ordinary charm, but at closer inspection, you can see that in the clear glass of the charm itself, is a tiny cloud. Then, after looking into it for a moment longer, the cloud grows smaller, and a castle appears, Hogwarts. Then again, after only a few moments more of looking into in, the lake and other scenery come into view.  
  
"Oh Sirius, it's beautiful! But, what exactly is it?"  
  
"Well, as you've probably noticed, after staring into it for a few seconds, a picture of Hogwarts appears, but that's only part of this. All you have to do now is think of someone, say their first and last name in your head, and then the charm will take you through the castle, to where that person is, unless they're indecent, and if that happens you will just be taken on a small tour of the castle until it's appropriate."  
  
"Oh my gosh, Sirius this is amazing! Thank you so much!" With this Lily sat up fully and gave Sirius a hug, wanting nothing more than to never let him go again.  
  
"I just don't want you to forget about me. This way you'll always be able to see me, or anyone else in the school, or even just the school itself. Never forget what you are Lily. Your parents can't change that, and you shouldn't try. Remember what's really important in life, and please owl me!"  
  
At this statement Lily cried and laughed at the same time. As far as she knew Sirius was the only person who would ever be able to make her do that.  
  
***************************************************** " I can assure you that this is the safest place for Lily." Dumbledor was giving one last shot to try and change that man's mind.  
  
"Safe?!? You call practically dying safe? Sir I don't know what kind of school you are running here, but I refuse to risk my daughters' life by having her here any longer. My decision in final, and I suggest you respect it or I will not let her continue her training at all."  
  
"Sir, of course I respect your decision, but I must assure you that Lily would not be happy if you refused to let her continue in the fine art of magic. Now, you will be leaving tomorrow correct?"  
  
"Yes," Mr. Evans said not knowing what to say to the old man who knew everything anyway.  
  
"Well it would be ridicules for you to take the train, that would take far too long. We will have a carriage ready for the three of you to take back to Hogsmade, and we will appearate the three of you, separately of course, from there to your home."  
  
"And that will be safe?"  
  
"I assure you sir, it's extremely safe. I will have only the best ready for you and your family. Now, if there is nothing more, I have a lot of work to do so you can show yourself out?"  
  
***************************************************** The next morning was the saddest that Lily had known up to this point. Her parents had agreed to let her have breakfast with the rest of the school while they finished up their packing. After long goodbyes, filled with tears, Lily left the school with her parents. She got in the carriage and looked back at her school. She had heard once that home was where the heart is. As the carriage moved slowly away, she knew that her heart would always be at Hogwarts, because that would always be her true home.  
  
Home-Beauty and the Beast (Belle singing)  
  
Is this home? Is this where I should learn to be happy? Never dreamed that a home could be dark and cold I was told, everyday in my childhood, even as we grow old. Home will be where the heart is, never were words so true, my hearts far, far away, home is too.  
  
Is this home? Is this what I must learn to believe in? Try to find something good in this tragic place Just in case, I should stay here forever, held in this empty space Oh but that won't be easy, I know the reason why My hearts far, far away, homes a lie.  
  
What I'd give, to return, to the life that I knew lately But I know, that I can't, solve my problems going back  
  
Is this home? Am I here for a day or forever? Shut away, from the world until who knows when Oh but then, as my life has been altered once it can change again Build higher walls around me, change every lock and key Nothing lasts, nothing holds all of me My hearts far, far away, home and free!  
  
A/N: Hey again! I know this chapter isn't all the great, but I decided it would be better to get something up since I haven't updated since last April..But before I go, one last thing..ONLY ONE MORE DAY UNTIL BOOK 5! Yea! I'm so excited! **runs around the room dancing**..**apologizes to younger sister who was trying to watch a wedding story** well that's all for now! Until next time! 


	7. School and a letter

A/N: Back! Omg-isn't OotP good?..it's sad though. Don't worry for anyone reading this who hasn't read the book..I won't put ne spoilers in this story. Also, as a response to some reviewers, yes I know the whole chamber of secrets thing happened 50 years ago, but that wasn't my first plan. See I was going to have Lily's dad "mysteriously" die, but after much thought I decided I wanted him alive to take Lily out of school. My second thought was her mom, but for moral reasons I couldn't do that. (long story but in a nutshell it's cuz my mom is always throwing a fit about how moms always die..and since I didn't want to deal with her commenting about it I was left with no ideas.) So, hence the whole messed up time thing..at the moment I'm trying to find a way to maybe throw them forward into time to make it fit..if you have ne ideas tell me in your reviews, or if you think I should jest leave it the way it is and not bother to go along timewise with the book you can tell me that too. Well anyways thank you so much to those of you who reviewed, all of your comments were very helpful! I'm going to do personal thank-yous at the bottom! So onto the story..  
  
With a loud "boom" Lily rolled off her bed and onto the floor. She had never been a very graceful person, so she was used to this by now. It had been just over a week since she had returned from Hogwarts, and her spirits still hadn't lifted. Her mom seemed very worried, but her father just kept insisting that it was the best thing to do.  
  
Lily untangled herself from her sheets, changed into a pair on faded flare jeans, and a shirt that said, "I'm out of bed, what more do you want?" and slowly walked downstairs to eat breakfast.  
  
When she sat down her dad glanced up from his paper to look at her, but quickly looked back down. Soon after her mom walked in carrying big plates full of food and sat down without a word. All mornings had been like this since the first, none of them talking to each other, but that was probably because they didn't want a repeat of that first morning after. The arguing and yelling from the Evans household could be heard clearly down the street, and they had gotten many complaints and nervous looks from their neighbors.  
  
After she was done, Lily stood to leave but was stopped by her mother. "Lily, dear, stay for a minute, we need to talk for a moment." Startled, Lily sat down raising an eyebrow, and waiting for her mom to continue. "Honey, trust me when I say that this isn't an easy thing to tell you, but your father and I have decided that you cannot be sulking around here anymore. It's just not healthy."  
  
"What do you want me to do? It wasn't me who chose to take me out of my school! It's both of you who took me away from my friends, didn't you even stop to think that I don't have many real friends here?" Lily shouted standing up and glaring at both her mom and dad.  
  
"Lily," her dad said sternly setting down his paper, "that is quite enough. Now sit down and let your mother finish."  
  
"As I was saying it's not healthy for you to be here all day, so we've decided to send you back to school."  
  
"Back?!? You mean I get to go back to Hogwarts?"  
  
"No, Lily, that's not what I meant at all. You will be going back to school, but to one of our schools, not a wizard one."  
  
"You mean a muggle school? How can you do this to me? Mom I want to be a witch, I want to learn magic!"  
  
At this statement Lily's dad stood and glared down at his daughter. "You don't know what you want. You want to be killed? Because if you go back to that school that's exactly what'll happen. You almost died, and you had only been there a week!" after this he sat down. "Now, you will be returning to school, a 'muggle' school as you put it. If your grades remain in the A range we will let you also continue to study your magic with a tutor from our house, once a week. However, if your grades drop below an A- , even for one test, you will stop with the entire magic, forever."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Sisius! Slow down, we need to talk." James had been trying to talk to Sirius ever since Lily left, but had never been able to keep up. James rushed up to him, and breathing heavily dragged him over to the side of the corridor so they could talk. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing that has to do with you, now if you please I have to get to class."  
  
"Wow, since when does Sirius care about classes?" But Sirius didn't hear this question because by the time it was asked he had already been swallowed up onto a large crowd on his way down to the dungeons.  
  
James stood there for only a moment more, deciding that he couldn't avoid him forever, and that soon, he'd be able to talk with him. His chance however came sooner than he expected.  
  
"Class, silently take your seats. I will have no fooling around today." Professor Wermen said in her babyish voice. "Today, we will be making a simple truth potion. I will assign you partners, and after yours is made, you will test it on your partner. The directions," she said with a wave of his wand, "are on the board, and partners are as follows: Snape and Malfoy, Goyle and Crabby, Potter and Black..."  
  
After all of the partners were called, James hurried quickly over to Sirius. "Hey..." James said apprehensively. Sirius ignored him and started to cut the ingredients. With a hint of disappointment in his face, James turned toward his ingredients and started to do the same.  
  
With 15 minutes left in the class all of the potions were a light blue with a white mist coming off of the top. Each of them filled two small vials with their potion, one to be graded, and one to test on their partner. James looked at Sirius, and offered him his potion, while Sirius did the same for James.  
  
When James drank it, he felt a cooling sensation run through his entire body. He looked at Sirius, "What is your name?"  
  
Sirius tried to say Harold but instead a voice he barely recognized as his own answered, "Sirius," so he knew his was working, and after doing the same procedure to James, they began asking questions.  
  
"Why won't you talk to me? What did I do to make you so mad?"  
  
"It's your fault Lily's gone. If it hadn't been for you and your stupid ideas we wouldn't have left the common room, and she'd still be here."  
  
"Why do..."  
  
"It's my turn to ask a question," Sirius interrupted, "Why were you so mean to Lily when she was here? What did she ever do to deserve the way you treated her?"  
  
"I-I guess I was sort of, jealous. I mean you were like always with her, and talking to her all of the time and ignoring me. I've known you longer and I was mad that you were forgetting about me, and only paying attention to her."  
  
"But the first time I was with her you were mean to her. I hadn't been ignoring you before then."  
  
"Well maybe you should have done a better job on your potion. It's not very strong." James had a smirk on his face, "Now, why would you care that Lily is gone?"  
  
Sirius looked dumbfounded. 'How dare he! Well I guess it is partly my fault this time...' He looked at James, and noticed his eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging slightly open. "What?"  
  
"Do you know what you just said?!?"  
  
"I didn't say anything though, I haven't answered you yet."  
  
"That's where your wrong buddy," James said still looking very surprised, "Y-you just said that it's because you l-loved her..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily was on her bed with her tear-stained face thrown into her sage green pillow. She had been in her room all day, had skipped lunch, and wasn't planning on going to dinner.  
  
Right when she was about to fall asleep, she heard a small tap on her window. Slowly she looked up and saw a barn owl. She got up, opened her window, and took the note off of its leg. When she saw the writing, she immediately knew who it was from, Sirius.  
  
My dearest Lily,  
  
How are you? I've missed you so much since  
  
you left. Classes seem so boring and particularly  
  
hard without you there to explain things to me.  
  
I hope you are using your present, and not forgetting  
  
about all of us here. I know none of us have forgotton  
  
about you. Please write back soon!  
  
Love Your Friend,  
  
Sirius  
  
Lily looked at the parchment as her eyes began to fill with tears. She knew she should write back, but she was just too tired at the moment. She gestured for the owl to leave, but it just looked at her with wide eyes and gave a small "hoo"  
  
Confused she looked at the letter again, and noticed a small p.s. on the back. Curious, she turned the paper over and read.  
  
P.S. I know you're probably drowning yourself in your sorrows, and will be too lazy to reply. So, I have told Sugar (the owl) not to leave until you have given her a reply. Now, because it's a school owl it really should be back as soon as possible, if you know what I mean. Ttyl!  
  
~Sirius  
  
Lily couldn't help a small smile. She decided her nap could wait a few minutes and sat down to write a note to Sirius. When she was done, she attached it to the owl leg, and it flew out the window.  
  
Sighing, Lily changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. Before sleep took over she couldn't help but think back to Sirius' letter, 'My Dearest Lily' and 'Love Your Friend'. 'Maybe he does like me...' Lily thought before she fell asleep with a small smile on her face.  
  
A/N: Alright, I know that's a very stupid way to end the chapter, but my idea has to come into the next chapter, so this was here mainly to fill up the time gap...  
  
Thank-You so much to my wonderful reviewers, you have no idea how much it mean to me that you took the time not only to read my story, but to also review  
  
Lacy, Arwen Delacour, Missie, mirrioronthewall, sly, James-Lily-Potter, wouldn't you like to know, Lily-James-Potter, ..., Celine, liz, and Anonymous  
  
Thank you all of you!  
  
I'll update asap, but I'm going up north for the fourth of july, so it will probably be around wed. of next week. C u all then! 


	8. The Charm

A/N: Bad me! I know in the last chapter I said I'd probably update by wed, and I really was going to but I ended up going over to my friends house, because she really needed me. This chapter, by the way will probably not be very good, and pretty short. I'm not exactly supposed to be on the computer, so I have to hurry.  
  
The Gryffindors sat in Transfiguration sweating over grades. Professor McGonagal was in no hurry this morning and was leisurely walking around the classroom handing back essays. With a glint in her eye she gave Sirius his, and walked back to her desk holding only one last paper.  
  
"I'm very disappointed in these essays. I don't fell as if any of you gave his or her entire effort, well except for one student. Mr. Potter, please come up and take your essay. He is the only one out of all of you to receive full points."  
  
James grabbed his essay and practically ran back to his desk, a small blush on his face. He had always been pretty good at transfiguration, but had never liked standing out from others.  
  
"So, what'd you get Sirius?" James asked hoping against hope that even after the potion catastrophe he'd still talk to him.  
  
"56/60" Sirius said without even looking up. He had tried, he really had. It'd just that nothing ever seemed to be good enough. He could just never beat James.  
  
"Wow that's really good!" James said sincerely.  
  
"What, did you think I couldn't even get this good?" Sirius said standing up.  
  
"No I was just saying..." James said standing up as well but still not mad.  
  
"Then why were you so surprised? I might not be as smart as you but it doesn't mean I'm not smart at all. I mean my god, what's your problem? You think your better than everyone? Well I have news for you Mr. Potter your not!" Sirius pushed James out of his way and walked out of the class just at the time of dismissal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lilly woke up feeling light headed. Glancing at her glow in the dark clock revealed that it was about 2 in the morning. Groggily, she got out of bed and slowly pulled on a fuzzy bathrobe and comfortable blue slippers.  
  
She made her way over to the door, careful not to trip on the pile of cloths that had gathered on her floor. She normally was a very tidy person, but her sadness had caused her not to care as much about cleaning.  
  
Realizing she hadn't eaten all day she walked down the stairs to the kitchen. As she went to reach for the handle of the refrigerator, small fuzzy black dots started to cloud her vision. Her breathing became very shallow and she realized she was practically hyperventilating. A cold sweat covered her face and hands and suddenly she lost consciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius clumped down the hall, not caring where he was going, just not wanting to be anywhere near James for the next few hours. Deciding the library was as safe as anywhere else, he walked in and sat at a table over in the far corner.  
  
He slowly picked up his bag and opened a small pocket on the inside. Carefully he took out a small, round, glass charm, much like the one he had given Lily. The only difference was, instead of showing the castle, this one showed Lily's house.  
  
Concentrating on her fiery red hair, and her emerald green eyes, Lily finally appeared in the small charm. She was lying on some sort of tile floor, with her eyes rolled back in her head. He could tell she had fainted, but the fact that he knew that he couldn't do anything made a silent tear run down his cheek.  
  
"Sirius? Are you ok?"  
  
The sudden intrusion surprised Sirius and caused him to let the charm go flying through the air, and crack on the hard stone floor.  
  
"Get away from me James!" Sirius yelled running to where the charm lay on the ground. Picking it up he noticed there was a small piece missing, which lay a few inches away from where the charm once was, Sirius however neglected to see it. Turning on his heel he stomped out of the library.  
  
James shook his head and wiped a small tear off his face. As he turned to leave he noticed the small piece of glass on the floor. Picking it up he recognized what it was from, and realized what Sirius must have had.  
  
Smiling to himself he picked up the piece and put it into his robe pocket. He knew that the charm wouldn't work unless it was whole. Sirius needed this piece, it was the perfect way to get him to talk to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mrs. Evans woke up late. She looked at her clock and saw that it was past ten in the morning. She rolled out of bed and made her way downstairs. Doing her usual morning routine, she walked into the bathroom, took a quick shower, and applied her make-up. Then, she made her way down to the kitchen. Spotting Lily on the floor, Mrs. Evans chuckled to herself. She must have been very tired, falling asleep on her way to get a midnight snack.  
  
She walked over to her, and bent down, when she noticed her breathing wasn't slow and deep and her eyes were rolled back in her head. That's when she realized that her daughter had passed out.  
  
With her heart pounding and adrenaline pumping through her body, she ran upstairs and woke her husband with a small scream.  
  
"Darling, what's wrong?" Mr. Evans asked rubbing his eyes and standing up.  
  
"Lilly*sniff* in the k-kitchen*sniff*" Mrs. Evans cried, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Deciding it'd be better not to ask any more questions, her ran downstairs and found his daughter. Carefully her carried her to the couch and sat next to her and tried to wake her up by dabbing a wet cloth on her face.  
  
Slowly but surely Lily's breathing started to slow down and her eyes fluttered open. After a few deep breaths she sat up and looked around a little bit confused.  
  
"What happened? Why am I down here?" Lily whispered closing her eyes.  
  
"I don't really know. Your mother found you a few minutes ago, passed out on the floor. Do you remember anything about what happened?"  
  
"No, not really. I remember being hungry I guess, and scared at one point. I guess mainly I remember feelings, not events."  
  
Mr. Evans looked carefully at his daughter. He was going to ask more questions, but decided that it could wait until they could get an appointment at a doctors office, or until they were more relaxed at least.  
  
He Helped Lily up to her room, and tucked her in, and returned to his wife. She was asleep on the bed, her head down by the footboard. Laughing to himself he turned her around and tucked her in, deciding to make breakfast himself this morning.  
  
He yawned as he walked into the kitchen, this morning had been very stressful and it had made him very exhausted. As he reached the refrigerator he stepped on something sharp. Looking down he realized it was some sort of glass. It looked rounded, like it had once been on some sort of ball at one time. Quickly, he picked it up, threw it away, and started to make his famous pancakes.  
  
A/N: Ok this chapter is done for now. I know it's short and not that great but hey it's better than nothing. I really need to get going on this because I will be gone for the first two full weeks in august-so don't expect any update during that time. See you all next time, please review!  
  
Ps. I'll thank reviewers personally next chapter! 


End file.
